Push
by GabsGen
Summary: She was a friend, a tutor, a sister. And without her, they might not have taken that first step to so much more. The evolution of a friendship to a relationship, and everything in between, told in a series of interconnected oneshots. Eventual slash. Albus/Scorpius aka AS/S.
1. Meeting

**A/N:** I'm taking a leap here and trying my hand at Harry Potter, even if it is NextGen. Someday I'll work up to writing the Golden Trio, but right now, I won't do them justice. So enjoy my interpretation of Albus and Scorpius!

**About: **This is a series of interconnected oneshots of Albus and Scorpius going through their Hogwarts years. After the first seven, they may or may not be in chronological order. Start thinking about 'side stories' you might want to see, to fill in the intervening time. I already have a list started of ones to write, but I'll always think about your suggestions. The Harry Potter fandom is pretty imaginative, after all!

**Warnings: **Eventual slash of the AS/S variety, but not for a while.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not blonde or British, so, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Meeting**

They met her in first year. In fact, she was the one that introduced them on the train.

~push~

Albus and Rose had been sitting in a compartment by themselves, James having gone off with Fred and their friends. Rose had her nose in a book and Albus was staring out the window absentmindedly when the compartment door opened, causing both eleven-year-olds to turn in that direction. It was a prefect, they saw; one with mocha-colored skin, curly black hair, and sparkling brown eyes, and that was wearing the green and silver of Slytherin House.

"Do you have room for a lonely first year?" she asked with a smile, ignoring the out-of-sight, indignant shout of "I'm not lonely!" Albus and Rose exchanged a glance before turning back to the prefect and nodding, Al adding a shrug to the mix. "Excellent," the older girl drawled, before shuffling a boy their age into view and into the compartment. Levitating the boy's trunk after him, the girl went on, "This is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, these two are…" She trailed off and rose an eyebrow, prompting the two cousins to introduce themselves.

"Rose Weasley."

"Albus Potter." The prefect clapped her hands, a wide smile on her face.

"Albus and Rose. Perfect. Now you three hang out, get to know each other - no fighting please; that'd be a disaster - and I'll see you at the school. Have fun~!" She flounced off, curls bouncing and robes billowing, leaving the three children to stare blankly at the now empty compartment door.

"Well, that was rude. She didn't even tell us her name," Scorpius huffed, drawing the attention to himself.

Giving the other boy a good look, Al could see that the two of them were as different as night and day. Whereas Al himself had slightly tan skin, messy black hair, and bright, emerald-green eyes, Scorpius was pale with smooth, white-blond hair and stormy gray eyes. The other also had a slightly more slender build, and Al had the feeling he'd grow to be relatively tall.

"Well, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," the blond held out his hand, a tentative smile on his face. Al eyed the outstretched hand for a moment before smiling himself and accepting the shake.

"Albus Potter," he said, "But you can call me Al." Scorpius's smile grew as he took a seat next to the darker boy. Rose, content to go back to her book, faded into the back of the two boys' minds as the talk went from Quidditch to creatures to predictions on the House they'd end up in.

They had mirrored their fathers for but a moment, and when that moment was over, they were on their way to becoming as thick as thieves.

~push~

It wasn't until they'd both been sorted into Slytherin and the feast was over that they saw her again.

"First years follow me!" she called, already on her way out of the Great Hall. It was a relatively quick trek to the dorms, but Al and Scorpius both agreed it'd be tougher to find the common room when it was just them. "Welcome, first years, and hello again everyone else," the prefect started, "I'm Hazelyn Dillard, one of your fifth-year prefects. You can call me Haze if you like. The other is Adrian Daniels." She gestured to a slim boy beside her, who merely waved. "You all know the drill," she continued, "Boys to the left, girls to the right, no fighting with your dorm mates unless you want a lecture, and lights out in half an hour because classes start tomorrow." With a yawn of her own, Hazelyn finished, "I'll see ya'll tomorrow, and have a good night's sleep." With that, she turned and headed for her dorm. The other students took the hint and split into groups, going to find their rooms.

"Well, at least we know her name now," Al said, getting an "Mhm" from Scorpius.

Let the rest of their lives begin.

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the first one! Don't have much to say about it except I hope you like it, and I'm open to criticism. I don't have a witty Harry Potter-related thing I'll do to flames, but hopefully I won't need one(yeah, right). Until next time!


	2. Blood

**A/N:** Here's the second oneshot of 'Push'! I hope ya'll are liking this and it's not just me wasting my time writing it. '^.^

**Disclaimer:** I live in California in the United States, so, yeah…GabsGen no own.

* * *

**Blood**

It's in second year that she helps them realize that blood still matters to some people.

~push~

"Haze?" Scorpius whispered as he stepped into the library, Al on his heels. The sixth-year looked up, a smile on her face.

"Hey Al, hey Scorp," she replied, brushing her hair out of her face. "Need help with Transfiguration or something?"

Al and Scorp shared a look before Al asked tentatively, "What's a Mudblood?" Haze's smile fell and she slowly put down her book. She took a deep breath before answering in a soft voice.

"Why do you want to know?"

Another look was shared by the second-years, this time Scorp answering, "We heard some kids from the older years talking about you, and they were saying some awful things about you. Most of the stuff were things that would get our mouths washed out with soap if we repeated them, but we don't know what Mudblood means."

Fiddling with her necklace, Haze replied, "It's a foul name for a Muggle-born." The boys glanced at one another again.

"Well, why couldn't they just say Muggle-born? And what's wrong with being Muggle-born anyway?" Al demanded, indignant.

"There's nothing at all wrong with being Muggle-born," Haze said soothingly, trying to calm the two boys. "Some people are just so rooted in their ways and beliefs that they still feel Muggle-borns are inferior. I've been told it's gotten better in the last twenty or so years, though, especially in Slytherin House." She ended with a smile, but both boys could see the slight sheen in her eyes.

Without a cue of any kind, the boys clambered onto chairs on either side of Haze, chorusing, "Help us with Transfiguration?" As Haze chuckled and leaned down to get some parchment from her bag, Al and Scorp met each other's eyes and nodded. They would get revenge.

"So," Haze started when she sat back up, "What other sorts of things were they saying about me?"

Clearing his throat and blushing slightly, Scorp said in as dignified a tone as he could muster, "Well, Mother would refer to it as questioning your virtue…"

"WHAT!"

Needless to say, Madame Pince chased them out of the library.

* * *

**A/N: **Didn't realize before how short this one is…oh, well. And tell me, can any of you really imagine anyone other than Pince in charge of the library? I know I can't. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Graduation

**A/N:** Am I wasting my time with this? Yes, no? Either way, I'll keep posting.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** The first book came out when I was two, so there's no way I wrote the amazing series that is Harry Potter.

* * *

**Graduation**

In third year, she reminds them that the end of school isn't the end of the world, and that separation doesn't mean a friendship has to end.

~push~

She leads them to the lake, their hands - although they would later deny it - entangled in the folds of her purple graduation robes. They sit on the lush bank, watching the giant squid. The boys are sitting on either side of her, and she's running her hands through their hair, Scorp's silky smooth and Al's as soft as down feathers. There's a peaceful silence, until:

"We'll miss you," Scorp says in a small voice, his pale hand tightening on the darker girl's robes. Haze sighs and wraps her arms around the thirteen-year-old boys.

"I'll miss you guys too," she says, letting her curls fall forward to hide her face.

"Promise you won't forget us?" Al questions, his own voice small. Haze's head shoots up at this, her eyes slightly widened.

"I doubt anyone could forget you two," she chuckles softly, "But if it makes you feel better, I promise I won't forget you." They both look so young and vulnerable right now, and she hates that she has to leave, but… "Hogwarts isn't all there is," she whispers. "I know it sometimes seems like it is, but it isn't. It's a school. It's seven short years of your long lives. Live that life the best you can. I know I will." She smiles softly and continues, "I'll owl you; tell you about my summer travels and what's going on in my life. Al, you can tell me about the antics your family gets into, and Scorp, you can tell me about the daily squabbles you and Rose get into over who has the top marks in the year. And you both can talk to me about anything." The boys nod, a sheen to their eyes. She hugs them; kisses the tops of their heads; stands slowly and disentangles their hands from her robes. "I have to go. I'll miss you."

It's after Haze takes a final look back that Albus and Scorpius let their tears fall, heads angled toward the ground and hands within reach of the other's incase either one needs the comfort. They don't need words to know the other is there. They've never needed them.

* * *

**A/N: **And it's another short one. Sorry about that. I hope you still like it, though, even if it is short. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Letters

**A/N: **It's always disorienting to go to the fair and remember that now it's called the San Diego County Fair instead of the Del Mar Fair. Either way, it's still fun. Thanks for the reviews!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I only own copies of the books and movies, and that's it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Letters**

It's in fourth year that they start asking questions, and she gives them serious answers.

~push~

_**Dear Haze,**_

_**This is going to sound really weird coming from me, but Dad gave me The Talk over the summer, so I don't wanna ask him, and anyone else I ask will probably laugh at me, but I know you won't and I'm rambling, but…how do you know when you like someone?**_

_**-Al**_

_**P.S.: How is wherever you are right now?**_

~push~

_Dear Al,_

_The Talk, huh? Sucks for you. In all seriousness, though, knowing you like someone…it's going to sound like a cliché, but they really do work. You know you like someone when one day you realize you can't imagine a good portion of your life without them (although if you're that far in, chances are it could be love instead). Your heart pounds, your stomach feels like there's a thousand Snitches fluttering inside, your breath gets faster, your hands shake, your face feels like it's on fire (with or without a blush to match)…and you don't have to even see them. Just a thought can be enough to drive you crazy. Like I said, they're clichés, but clichés that work._

_Love,_

_Haze_

_P.S.: The rainforests of Brazil are very humid. It's times like these I curse my thick hair. By the time you get this, though, I'll have moved on to the States. Maybe Florida first._

~push~

A couple months later…

_Dear Haze,_

_You know I'm not very good with emotions, including identifying them, and neither is my family. What is this feeling? I can't look at _(and there's a scribbled-over name here)_ someone without my stomach feeling fluttery or my body starting to shake. I have…not the most appropriate dreams about…this person…and whatever this feeling is, I think they feel the same. They blush and look away whenever they see me, and neither of us can hold eye contact with the other. …Please, Sis. I'm confused, and I'm scared, and I'm questioning myself. I need to know I'm not going crazy._

_-Scorp_

_P.S.: When are you coming home?_

~push~

_Dear Scorp,_

_Scorpius, honey, you like someone. And you've got it bad from what I read in your letter. I'm letting you know right now I know who you like because simply scribbling out the name won't do anything. But you're a Snake, so I'll bet my signed copy of McGonagall's book that you did it on purpose. But I'll keep it a secret. Sweetie, there's no reason to be scared or to question yourself. I won't say to not be confused, because, quite frankly, liking someone is confusing business, and being a teenager is confusing in itself. But don't be scared, and don't question yourself. You're not going crazy; you like someone. Besides, it's about time._

_Love,_

_Haze_

_P.S.: Give me another month or two. I'll hit the Asian nations, probably go back to Egypt for a day or two just to see the Sphinx again, and then I'll be home. And don't tell Al, but I'm bringing gifts. See you guys soon._

* * *

**A/N:** Because while I feel that Al would be the sub most of the time, I also feel like Scorp would be the more insecure one. I hope I managed to convey that in their letters. Haze went traveling around the world after she graduated. In order, she went to: Europe, Africa, Australia, South America, North America, and Asia. And apparently she's going back to Egypt before going home. She's turned out to be an adventurous girl. She was supposed to be more down-to-earth…oh, well.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
